Maaf
by julyciouss
Summary: Karma hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, ketika Yuuma menggumamkan kata maaf dengan suara rendah. #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Maaf © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma – Isogai Yuuma

[OOC, typo(s), prompt : merah (dan lidah, mungkin (nyelip))]

Dedicated for #KARUISOWEEEEEK

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Karma melepas sandal yang sudah ia injak sejak satu jam lalu, kemudian ganti menggunakan sandal rumah berdesain sederhana. Ia berjalan menenteng kantong plastik besar, meletakannya di atas nakas sudut ruangan. Si surai merah mengambil sebotol air mineral, beberapa strip obat, satu bungkus roti, serta satu plester penurun panas, sebelum ia menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di kasur berukuran mini.

"Isogai?"

Karma mengguncang tubuh lemas pemuda itu pelan. Meski begitu, si surai hitam langsung membuka kedua matanya. Karma berhasil membangunkannya, walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega melakukannya.

"Hnngg, Karma?"

Suaranya serak sekali. Karma benar-benar tidak tega.

"Maaf, membangunkanmu. Ayo minum obat dulu."

"Kau sudah membeli obat baru, Karma?"

Isogai Yuuma berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Buru-buru Karma membantu menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkannya pada kepala kasur yang telah diberikan bantal. Ia tahu betul kalau tubuh Yuuma masih sangat lemas. Dan juga, panas.

"Ya, ayo minum obat dulu."

Sudah satu minggu ini Isogai Yuuma terserang penyakit liver. Demamnya tinggi, sampai membuat wajahnya merah bak kepiting rebus. Kedua belah bibirnya juga kelihatan merah, namun tidak ranum sehingga Karma tidak merasa gatal ingin menciumnya. Kulit putihnya berubah kekuningan, sedangkan di sekitar matanya berwarna hitam efek kurang tidur. Demamnya belum surut juga, sehingga Karma harus absen kuliah demi mengurus Yuuma.

Karma sengaja membiarkan Yuuma tidak dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Finansial merupakan alasan utamanya. Seandainya Karma tidak sedang kena skors oleh orang tuanya karena sesuatu, pasti ia akan meminta mereka mengirim uang lebih untuk pengobatan Yuuma. Sedangkan si surai hitam, yaa, tahu sendiri kan kondisi keuangannya bagaimana.

Dan jadilah sekarang, Karma yang tengah mengurus Yuuma.

"Lambungmu masih sakit?" Tanya Karma seraya memberikan air mineral serta sebutir antasida.

Yuuma hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya, ia menegak antasida serta beberapa teguk air. Karma segera mengambil alih air, kemudian ganti mengambil termometer yang masih bertengger di tubuh sang kekasih.

39 derajat.

"Hanya turun satu derajat." Gumam Karma. Tangannya kembali membantu menidurkan Yuuma. Selimut tebal ia tarik sampai menutupi dada si surai hitam.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkan bubur dulu." Titahnya seraya bangkit. "Sambil menunggu, makan roti dulu."

Lagi, Yuuma hanya mengangguk. Setelah Karma bangkit mengambil bahan makanan, Yuuma meraih sebungkus roti, melahapnya pelan, memaksakan diri menelannya meski lidahnya sama sekali tidak dapat mencicipi rasanya.

Sambil makan, Yuuma menatap Karma yang sudah mulai memasak. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Ini yang ia suka dari pemuda itu. Sifatnya memang berandal, namun berubah lembut ketika sedang bersama orang terkasih. Apalagi saat sedang sakit seperti ini, Karma benar-benar keibuan—salah satu sifat yang khalayak ramai tidak tahu, tentu saja.

Wajah Yuuma semakin memerah, dengan dua arti berbeda di dalamnya; merah karena demam, dan merah karena merona.

Saking senangnya melihat sisi lembut Karma yang seperti itu, Yuuma sampai ingin sakit lebih sering dari biasanya.

Tentu saja Karma tidak menginginkannya. Karma tak ingin melihat warna merah pekat pada wajah Yuuma. Pemuda Akabane itu tidak tahan melihat warna itu lama-lama. Karenanya, ia selalu berusaha keras agar Yuuma cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya, agar warna merah pekat itu enyah dari wajahnya.

Yuuma memang menggemaskan jika warnanya berubah merah. Namun ia tidak suka jika warna merah itu bukan dihasilkan dari dirinya, melainkan segerombolan virus.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Karma?" Tanya Yuuma, dengan suara seraknya. "Kau yakin ingin absen terus menerus?"

Karma menoleh sekilas, sebelum bubur berperisa miso kembali menjadi pusat atensinya. "Pikirkan kesehatanmu, bukan aku."

"Tapi aku tidak enak jika selalu merepotkanmu."

"Makanya kau harus menurut kalau tidak ingin merepotkanku."

Yuuma membisu. Bukan hanya bibit penyakit liver yang membuat ulu hatinya terasa nyeri, tetapi perasaan bersalah juga. Karenanya, Karma absen mata kuliah, tidak bisa membantu membeli makan dengan gajinya, harus repot mengurus dirinya, dan lain-lain yang tidak dapat Yuuma sebutkan. Pokoknya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Karma.

"Buburnya sudah hampir matang. Kau sudah menghabiskan rotinya, Isogai?"

Yuuma yang telah mengganti plester penurun panasnya segera menggeleng pelan. "Cuma setengah."

"Yasudah, simpan saja di meja. Nanti aku yang habiskan."

Yuuma kembali terdiam. Ia meletakkan rotinya sesuai titah Karma. Tiba-tiba ia menyibakkan selimut, berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Karma. Pemuda Akabane itu masih anteng dengan masakannya, sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau Yuuma sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya.

Saat Karma tengah menuangkan bubur, ia dikejutkan dengan Yuuma yang bersandar di punggung sambil mencengkeram kaosnya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf." Ucapnya. "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

"Isogai?!"

"Seharusnya aku menuruti apa katamu, untuk tidak berlebihan saat kerja _part time_ dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah, juga ingat makan." Yuuma berhenti sejenak. Napasnya terasa begitu berat, sehingga ia kesulitan untuk berbicara panjang lebar. "Aku janji tidak akan membantah lagi. Maafkan aku."

Cengkeraman pada kaosnya semakin erat, Karma benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Yuuma sekarang. Wajah yang semakin merah, serta tubuhnya yang terasa panas, membuat Karma tidak tahan untuk membalikan badan lalu memeluknya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan mengurusmu saat sakit, karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Karma lembut. "Jadi, lebih baik kau istirahat sampai kondisimu pulih daripada meminta maaf padaku."

"Tapi, aku—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku marah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Karma mengelus surai hitam Yuuma dengan lembut. Wajah Yuuma semakin memerah kala tatapan mereka bertemu, tepat setelah pemuda itu mendongakan kepala.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Yuuma."

Merah pada wajah Yuuma semakin pekat saja. Karma yang menyadarinya segera mengambil posisi jongkok, membiarkan Yuuma bertumpu pada punggungnya. Kemudian Karma menggiring Yuuma kembali ke kasur, menidurkan pemuda itu yang masih terlihat lemas. Yuuma tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Karma. Wajah Yuuma yang memerah itu, kembali memiliki dua arti. Meski merah karena demam yang mendominasi, Karma tetap dapat merasakan rona merah Yuuma yang malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Karma."

Karma mengelus surai hitam itu lembut, sebagai jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih Yuuma. Kemudian tangannya memapah Yuuma agar pemuda itu ganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Makan bubur dulu, ya? Setelah itu, kau minum obat lagi."

Yuuma hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Karma menyuapi bubur yang dibuatkan pemuda itu. Meski lidahnya tidak dapat merasakan perisa miso, namun hatinya dapat merasakan kelembutan serta keikhlasan Karma dalam merawatnya. Yuuma tersenyum lembut, begitu juga dengan Karma.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Gak nyangka saya nyumbang lagi buat event xD

Btw, maaf kalau misalnya ada yang salah dari gejala liver yang saya sebutkan di atas. Waktu saya sakit itu sih, gejala-gejalanya kayak gitu.

Dan mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Karma kena skors? Karena sebelumnya dia boros, jadi pas minta uang lagi malah dimarahin dan dihukum. Trus kenapa tinggal sama Isogai? Karena mereka nyari kosan yang murah yang bisa muat berdua jadi biaya sewanya patungan. Sekian.

Terima kasih (lagi) buat Kak Kuo serta eventnya. Deadline masih lama kan ya? *cek kalender*

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
